


The Roadtrip

by Thatweirdpup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Evil, F/M, M/M, Murder, fluff with killing, mention of rape, none of the mains are raped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatweirdpup/pseuds/Thatweirdpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Ash, Jo,and Sam have all been friends since they were kids. Along with dean and Sam's uncle bobby and his husband Crowley they go on a road trip across America. They met the Novak brothers on the road and invited them to join. it was all very normal until someone attacked Jo and Ash killed the man. Instead of them all freaking out they  create a game out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. intro

Right away I want to make it clear, we are not psychopaths, sociopaths or any other type of "paths". what we are or I should say once were, was a group of friends on a fresh-out-of-high school-road trip. Now what had happened on the road trip was not planned by us, but rather just happened one night at a rest stop. 

The first kill was messy, sloppy and an accident, pure self defense...kinda. And yet its what sparked the little journey of ours. This is not to say we have regret for what we did, because I for one do not. Life is simply a game to be played and what we have done is make it a bit more... exciting. 

Thus we created our own adventure for life. the few rules we had were real simple. 

1\. No Kids.  
2\. Be Creative  
3\. Must Sign the Body  
4\. First to Fifty Wins  
And Lastly DO NOT GET CAUGHT.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little background on Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So im finally getting around to write this. It will flip flop with the povs. Not beta read so expect mistakes.

MR. WINCHESTER! MR. WINCHESTER!

The crowd of reporters surrounded him. The police doing their best to contain the situation, but there best is second rate as always. He stops walking and the actual questions start.  
“How many are victims?”  
“Will you name your partners?”  
“Why the pentagram?”  
“When did you start this?”

Typical. He sighs. It's always when. He hates that question. When did you start this. Why not why? Why did you start this. That's the question he wants to answer. He knows the answer they want. When did they begin the killings. The competition. But that's not when this started. This. This has been a long time coming. 

He wants to say its because of his dad making him hunt. Killing a dear when he was 12. But he knows its a lie. That was far from the first time he killed something. 

He thinks of the animals he saw his teacher Mr. Cain Bell kill in the forest. The kittens. The pups. Cain laughed. Played baseball and used them as batting practice. He remembers what Cain told him.“Dean.” He crouched down to look in deans eyes. “If they are to stupid not to run. They are to stupid to live.”

Dean believed him. He stumbled on the scene by accident. He didn't run. But HE didn't need to. He knew this. Most of the kids felt uneasy with Mr. Bell. He didn't. He felt strangely at home.

“Now you won't tell anyone will you?” He shook his head no. “Good boy.” he said standing up.  
“May I Mr. Bell?” Dean asked holding his hand out for the bat.  
“Call me Cain. We are not in school. No need for formalities.”  
He gave him the bat and pitched. He laughed. He was evil. Even at 10 this wasn't the first time he killed something. 

He was 6 when his mother said he wasn't allowed to have desert. That because he was mean to Adam he was being punished. But it wasn't his fault. Adam broke his favourite toy. He knew Adam didnt know better. When Sammy was that age he did the same thing. But Adam wasnt Sammy. Adam wasnt even his moms son. Adam was just dropped off one day. Why should mommy even care about Adam? 

He was 6 when John went out to drink one night. When he lit mommys bed on fire. When he watched her go up in flames. He wasn't sorry. It was then that he first felt joy in death. A joy that he came to love. 

Even though Adam wasn't his moms son he was his brother. So he saved him, along with Sammy. Carried them both outside. The news called him a hero. If they only knew...

When the cops came he said a man with yellow eyes was in the house. That he is the one that did it. That he had followed them home early from the park. 

Dean doesn't say any of this though. All he does is smile at the lady.  
“I bet you would look lovely with a pentagram carved on your skin.” He winks. The reporters go crazy. Asking question after question. 

The cop, officer Jody pushes him forward through the crowd. He was led to a squad car and put in. They thought they had him. That was going to be that easy. 

Its funny though. That lady really did look lovely with their symbol carved on her back. Cas did a great job. He always did. Such a wonderful artist with his knife. When the cops showed him the photos his little old broken heart leaped in joy. Cas was still going with there plan. 

It wasnt till later learned her name was Lisa. Her sons name was Ben. He felt bad for the kid. Would have had Cas kill him to if it wasn't for the rules. They still needed 10 more. No use breaking all the rules now. The cops called him a MONSTER for taking this kids mom. 

"But officers now. I was here the whole time. It wasnt me." He laughed then like Cain. Evil. Twisted. And happy.


	3. The thing about memories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam remembers the father john was. He remembers him punching dean. He remembers hating him. He remembers giving him drink after drink. He remembers the day john die. He remembers being the cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean is 6  
> Sam is 4  
> Adam is 1
> 
> Sam is 11 when the second part happened.

Memories are such a strange thing. How you can remember some things and not others. How you can pick and choose between reality and what you wished had happened. 

Sam can remember piggy back rides and family barbeques. He remembers his father being happy and nice. Dancing with his wife while making dinner. He remembers these things, or he thinks he does. 

He remembers the night of the fire. Getting out of his big boy bed and wanting water. He remembers going into mommys room and seeing Dean. He remembers Dean lighting the match. Dean wasn't allowed to play with matches. 

He remembers watching the blanket blazing. He remembers mommys screaming. He remembers.  
He remembers Dean turn around with a smile on his face. 

"Dean?"  
"H-hey Sammy."  
"What going on?"  
"Mommy wanted to be an angel"  
"Oh kay. Its hot. Dont like it."  
"Come on Sammy."

Sam remembers Dean picking him up. He remembers getting little baby Adam and heading outside. He remembers sitting on the fallen tree outside and watching his home burn. He remembers Dean laughing. He remembers the lights and noise that followed. He remembers daddy being sad. 

Sam was never sure if it was all real or not. 

But what was real was his fathers drinking. John was always angry. Always sad. 

He remembers being hungry. Not ever being full. The ache and pain of it. He remembers Dean eating less then he was. Giving his stuff to him and Adam. He remembers one day where he told Dean he was hungry. He remembers Deans face fall. How sad dean was. He never said he was hungry again. 

He remembers his father coming home one night and hitting Dean. He remembers hating his father. No. He remembers hating John because Dean was his father not him. 

He remembers when he stayed home from school one day and John coming home. He remembers John complaining there was no food. He remembers John eating THEIR food. 

He remembers giving John a drink. And another. And another. Till John couldn't stand. He remembers John passing out and vomiting. He remembers watching John die. 

He remembers calling 911. He remembers crying over the phone. Sounding scared.  
"Help! I-I need help. He's not moving."

He remembers saying he was asleep when it happened. That he was sick. That he came down stairs and there he was. Dead. 

He remembers Adam crying and Dean smiling.  
He remembers no one being at the funeral but Dean, Adam, Bobby and him. 

He remembers moving in with Bobby. He remembers being full. He remembers being, dare I say, happy.


	4. When angels fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background on Gabriel and castiel. 
> 
> T.w mention of abuse, rape and murder.

run  
rən/Submit  
verb  
1.  
move at a speed faster than a walk, never having both or all the feet on the ground at the same time

The Novak brothers have been in the act of running their whole lives. Even before they were alive really. There mom was running from an abusive father. She ran straight into an abusive lying con man. 

Luis Penture was his name. He was kind at first but cruel inside. He had a group of followers who treated him as a god. He was a gang leader of sorts. 

When Gabriel was born he was a perfect father. Then came castiel and he was overjoyed. But then came the threats when she would talk back. When she disagreed. It was an abrupt change. He gave no warnings. They were no signs. 

Listen or Gabriel will be hurt. Submit or castiel won't eat. Give yourself to me or the boys won't know you. 

He would call her slut and whore. Let the other men in the group rape her. He forced her into something twisted. Beat her when she got mouthy. Or even just because he could. She took it for them. Her little angels. 

When they were old enough she took them and ran.  
They kept running. Would only stay in one place for short periods. 

~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~’~  
Luis wasn't happy and he chased them. Not even because he wanted them back. He had other children. He enjoyed the game of sending people after her. He would always let her go after he found her. Not before raping her, slicing her skin. Mmm such fun for him. 

He would force his boys to watch. Show how there mom was garbage. Just a hole to fill. His other whores would listen. Respected him. Not this one. She was so pretty too. 

Luis never thought they would fight back like they did though. They started fighting his men when they found them. Then they started killing them. That was unexpected. A rule change in the game. He didn't like it. 

He had lost enough men for this game. He killed her. Burned her alive. He thought that would be the end of it. That his boys would be defeated after that. He was wrong. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Detective John Nell walked in to the mansion and nearly puked from the stench. It was a massacre. Blood stained the walls and floors. He has seen a lot of things in his 10 years on the force but nothing like this. 

This wasnt the first time he was at this place. Back when he was a regular officer he was here. There were reports of cult like activities taking place. Of rapes occurring. But without a warrant they were never allowed in. There was never enough evidence either. 

As he walked through the property he wished they would have stopped this sooner. There were young girls chained to tables, kids dirty and malnourished, a film studio with disturbing videos found. Theres evidence of a prostitute ring and a child pornography ring. 

Who ever killed these men saved a lot of people from pain. But it was still illegal. 

The man who owns the property was found dead. He was mutilated and had acid thrown on him before he was set on fire. 

“Alright lets watch the surveillance tapes.” He said with a tired voice. Thay were back at head quarter. 

The tape started normal enough. They fast forward through most of it. Just a bunch of guys hanging out and talking. Then two men, no teenage boys came in. They had come in peacefully. The smaller one nodded at the one in the trench coat and they pulled out knives and went behind two of the guys and slit there throats. 

The others guys started fighting them but they kill them all. They made there way through the place with familiarity, killing any men they saw. There were no cameras in luis Penture’s office. 

The two exited and look exhausted. They looked at eachother and smiled. The trench coat one pulled out a self phone from his pocket dialed and had a brief conversation with who ever was on the other side of the line. Then he dropped his phone and left it there. The smaller one pulled out a lollipop and they made there way to walke out. 

“We need to identity theses boys. Figure out who they called.”

“Sir. We already know. It was the police.” a blond man said. He was new. 

“They said they were luis’s sons. That they had killed him as revenge.” He continued. 

“Do we know anything about them?”

Lenny his second in command spoke up. “Actually yes. There Gabriel and Castiel. There 17 and 15. There mom is suspected to have been killed by luis and his people but there was no concrete evidence. We couldn't arrest him.” 

“They left a note.”

“When angels fall there is war.”

~¿~¿~¿~¿~¿~¿~¿~¿~¿~¿~¿~¿~¿~¿~¿~¿~¿~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to crazy about this one. Was trying something new. 
> 
> I like luis pov.  
> Not crazy about the detectives pov.


	5. Getting lost in the beginning with memories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Crowley. 
> 
> Adam is 14.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for being the longest chapter so far.

The first kill was sloppy. Of course The first kill was an accident. So that is to be expected. We all kind of fell into this whole messed up thing. Like I said before. It started with a phone call. Well actually it started with Ash beating a guy to death. Because he attacked Jo when she went to call her mom. 

I guess it started before that. That was more in the not so middle yet not beginning place. Okay so It started with the roadtrip. 

Bobby decided since the last of us had graduated we should celebrate on a roadtrip. That and he and Crowley had finally tied the knot. 

Crowley’s job allowed him to work anywhere as long as he had internet. Ellen Jo’s mom allowed her time off to enjoy herself before college started again. Ash and Dean were working at Bobby’s shop. Sam was taking online courses at the time. I was the last to graduate. 

Crowley had bought a RV a year back in preparation for this. 

Crowley was good for us. Completed our family. I was 8 when John died. It affected me until I heard Bobby and Dean talk about how much of an asshole he was. I never noticed. It wasn't normal to leave a 12 year old in charge and alone like that. Even worse was when we were younger. 

I started to resent the man. But Bobby was incredible. Even with his gruff exterior. He taught me how to play baseball with Dean. I watched sometimes when him and Sam played chess. I liked Crowley from the very beginning. Actually I met him before anyone else. 

He was looking at his phone looking like a lost puppy. I was on my way to the Roadhouse for family night. I was on my skateboard and stopped in front of him. 

“You lost mister?” My southern drawl coming out.  
He looked up in annoyance. He was wearing a fitted suit. 

“Do I look loss to you squid.” He said with a challenge in his eyes. 

“You look like my uncle Bobby trying to use technology. So yeah. You're lost.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Bloody hell. Why is the no service here!?” 

I raised my eyebrows and said “Well. Cause your in middle of farmland. Old man Jared doesn't believe in it.”  
I get off my skateboard altogether and pick it up.

“What happened anyway Mister?”

He huffed and put his cellphone anyway defeated  
“My car broke down.”

“Well. Anit that somthin. I happen to know that the best mechanic in the state is about to be eatin at the roadhouse. Just down that way.”  
I pointed down the road. 

“You mean that bloody dive bar I passed. You can't be serious.”

I couldn't help but laugh. “Just cuz you feel all high and mighty don't mean shit out here. Ellens place is not a dive bar. She'd smack ya for that to.”

I had put my board back down and started to leave. 

“Oi! Squid. Where are you going?”

“Names Adam.” I yelled back. “And I'm going to get a great burger and a damn fine slice of pie.”

I had slowed down a bit until I heard footsteps behind me. I looked back and see him following. I hop off my board and pick it up again. 

“So.” I said when he finally caught up to me. “What's your name?”

“Crowley.”

“O’Crowley. Wood of crows, or descendant of the hard hero. Probably the descendant of the hard hero considering the accent.” I had said from memory. 

He stopped walking. “How and why do you know that?”

“Uh. Crowleys ridge. Uncle Bobby takes us places and I like to look things up about em.” I shrugged. “Crowley is a surname though.”

He started walking again. 

“Yes. It is.” Was his response. 

“Sooo Crowley it is then. I'm guessing that's your car then.”  
The car in question was an older black Cadillac. 

“That would be the one.” 

“Its nice. It suits you.”

I noticed him fighting off a smile. 

“Talking about suits, you might wanna take that jacket off. You're going look a bit over dressed. Its a t-shirt and jeans place. Not trying to dampin your style but since your cars right there and all.” 

He nodded and started crossing the road to his car. 

“Hey. Idjit. You gotta look both ways.”  
I said looking both ways and then jogging after him. 

“Did you just call me idiot?” He said with a slight pout. 

“No. That would be rude. I called you an idjit. Means I like ya.” 

I pat him on his back and lean on his car.

“Off.”

Crowley opened his car and then the trunk. He moved around two suitcases and opened. “So this dive bar wha-"

“NOT a dive bar.”

“If it's not a dive bar, then what is it?”

“A second home.” I stood up and had put my hands in my pockets and looking up. “I don't know where you came from but ‘round here things are tight. There rough. If you're old enough to work, you do. You help out. Not just your own family ‘neither.” I paused. 

“The roadhouse is. It's where everyone goes to unwind. To celebrate a good days work. It's where we relax. It's comfort.” I smile. “It's home.”

I looked back down and saw him staring at me. 

“Alright. I don't do this often. But.” Pausing and taking a breath. “I'm sorry.”

“It's fine. Ready?” 

Crowley had put his jacket away and changed out of his dress shirt. He was now wearing a black shirt and a nice brown coat. 

“Yes.”

We made it to our destination rather quickly. We walked in compatible silence. I had already decided I liked Crowley. He was sarcastic, witty and kind. I knew everyone would like him when they warmed up to him. They did. 

He ate dinner with us that night. Bobby brought his car to the shop and offered him to stay the night. He did. And again and again. 

From four to five our little family grew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Adam is a bit ooc because he was raised with Bobby and his brothers. This is part 1 of Adams part.
> 
> Yes it was Adam who did the intro.
> 
> Next few chapters will be how the Novaks became apart of the trip, the first kill, the rules, and a kitten. 
> 
> Want an insight on anyones relationship? Just tell me. This is a writing the plot as I write the story thing. Nothings set in stone yet. 
> 
> Crowleys out fit is from warehouse 13.  
> I just love Mark Sheppard in this outfit. 
> 
> Just look up mark Sheppard warehouse 13 and you will see why. ;)


End file.
